Hot Chocolate
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: Sasuke wants to help Naruto study using the 'Hot Chocolate' technique. WARNING: Yaoi.Lemon.OneShot. SasuNaru. First yaoi,first lemon, and first Naruto fanfic. Enjoy!


**For this fanfiction, we're imagining that Team 7 went back to Konoha to study during their extra time before the Exams. We're also pretending that they know what the 1****st**** part of the Exam is already. It's probably a little OOC, so sorry about that. It was a spontaneous idea I got at about 10:00pm at night on a Saturday, so yea. Also, it's my first lemon, and first yaoi, and I had to get my ideas from other fanfics I've read, but I hope you all enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot for this Fanfiction.**

_'Hm. What a loser.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. _'He's gonna fail the Chuunin Exams if he doesn't study. Unless, as the student who graduated with the highest average, would help him...'_

These self-proclaimed comments were then followed by a visible Sasuke-smirk.

Knock Knock

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!? I'M TRYING TO STUDY!!!" Came a familiar voice coming from our favorite knuckleheaded ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto. It's Sasuke."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Just open the door, loser."

After getting sick of yelling, Naruto opens the door to his apartment to let Sasuke in. He walks in, and waits for Naruto to shut the door and go back to his studying. Unfortunately the latter of the two requirements weren't met.

"So, what're you here for Sasuke."

"I'm going to help you study."

_'Great, he's gonna make me look like a total idiot.'_

"What for, Sasuke, I don't need your help! I can pass the Chuunin Exam written test all on my own, BELIEVE IT!"

"Well, I don't believe it, so put all your books away."

"WHAT?! Are you out of your mind Sasuke? How am I supposed to study if I don't have anything to study from?"

"I'll show you **everything** you need to know, so books are unnecessary."

_'Thinks he's so smart, studying without the books.'_

"Naruto! Stand here." Sasuke said, pointing directly in front of him. Naruto did as he was told.

"Now, name all the ingredients there are in hot chocolate."

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

"Do it, loser, name all the ingredients you use to make hot chocolate."

"Umm, well, there's, ummm. How am I supposed to know that?!" Naruto fumed.

"Fine, I'll explain it _step_-by-_step_." Sasuke hissed seductively, inching closer to Naruto, until he backed him against a wall. Standing mere inches from each other, faces close enough to feel the others' breath.

"The first ingredient, is chocolate." He mandated, kissing Naruto fiercely on the lips, closing the gap between them.

Naruto, eyes wide, was shocked at first, but then gave in and kissed him back. Breaking for air, but Sasuke not putting space between Naruto's body and his own.

"S-Sasuke, w-what did _that_ have to do with chocolate!"

"Chocolate is a solid, and with solids, the molecules are as close together as possible, leaving no extra spaces."

"O-oh. I get it!"

"The second ingredient, you need water to boil."

"Do you want me to make some?"

"Hmph. I can do _that_ myself."

As confused as ever, Naruto didn't understand Sasuke's implied meaning to his phrase 'you need water to boil.'

"But do you know where everyth- AH!" Naruto, attempted, to say, but Sasuke cut him off by sliding his hands up his shirt.

"S-Sasuke, what are you d-doing!"

Sasuke looked down at the bulge in Naruto's jeans.

"Hm. There you have it. The water boiled. Or you could simply say that, things got _heated up._"

Before giving Naruto a chance to respond, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's erection through his jeans, and began stroking it.

"Enjoying this, Na-ru-to?" Sasuke asked, ending his sentence with a firm kiss on the lips, one hand still stroking Naruto's manhood, the other playing with Naruto's nipple under his shirt. Naruto, no matter how much pleasure he's in, still doesn't want Sasuke to be more powerful than he is. He fought for dominance using his tongue, almost dancing with Sasuke's in the battle for dominance. Naruto, surprisingly enough, won said battle, and shocked Sasuke enough to flip around, so Sasuke was against the wall.

"Now who's water is boiling, Sa-su-ke?" The fox asked, mocking Sasuke's choice of words from earlier.

Naruto wasn't one for foreplay, and immediately began the removal of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke, in return, raised his arms so it would come off easier, and removed Naruto's shirt as well. They only stopped to look at each other, before Naruto ravished Sasuke's lips in a frenzied lip lock. He licked Sasuke's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sasuke, being the person he is, denied his entrance just to tease him. Naruto, growling, decided to play just as dirty, and grabbed Sasuke's erection, stroking it the same way he did to him. Sasuke, moaning into the kiss out of sheer pleasure, opened his mouth, giving Naruto the chance he wanted. He forced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, running over every cavern, tasting every part of him. Soon, neither boy could take it anymore. They tore off the remainder of each others clothes and tossed them aside. Now, both were naked, and taking in the view.

_'Wow, I knew Sasuke trained a lot, but I never thought of him as having a muscular body. Or being that big...'_

_'Damn, I expected Naruto to be average when it came to physique, but I didn't expect him to be this well-toned. Hell, he's probably longer than I am too.'_

After their 'show', Sasuke pushed Naruto back, and led him to the futon. He straddled his hips, and kissed him passionately.

"Are you ready, Naruto?"

"Uh-huh."

"This might hurt a little..."

Soon after saying that, he thrusted into him, slowly and trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Oh! God, Sasuke!"

He pulled out, only leaving his head inside, then thrusted back in.

"Sasuke!!!!!"

He repeated this once more, torn that it's hurting Naruto so much.

"Ahh, God Sasuke, Faster! I can't take it!!!"

Sasuke did as he was bidden, and quickened his thrusts, holding Naruto's hips down to try and keep from bucking.

"HARDER SASUKE!!"

Looking for Naruto's sweet spot, he thrust deeper.

"Yes! That's it Sasuke! Do that again!!"

Assuming that he found it, he kept aiming for that same spot, making Naruto groan in the back of his throat.

_'God, I get so turned on when he does that!'_

His thrusts became harder and deeper, until Naruto screamed as he reached his climax, staining Sasuke's chest with his seed.

Right after, Sasuke reached his climax as well, spilling his juices onto Naruto.

"Third, and final ingredient, the marshmallows." Sasuke sighed, before collapsing beside Naruto.

"Thanks, gasps, Sasuke, gasps, that was gasps, the best."

"Sorry for tricking gasps, you when I first gasps, came here today.

Since they were layed on a futon in the front room, and they were breathing very loudly, they didn't hear the door click open.

"Naruto!!!! The door was open so I just came in!" They heard a familiar voice call, but it was too late to cover themselves, or hide.

"GAH!! Naruto! A-and Sasuke!" They were still weak from before, but they could've sworn they heard Lee.

"You two are abusing the power of youth!!!!!!"

_'Yep. Definitely Lee.' _They both thought.

"Bushy brows! I-I can explain!"

"No need to, Naruto, I see I interrupted something, so I'll leave. See you later, lovebirds!" Lee said, rushing out the door in fear that the last comment would cause them to give chase. He couldn't help, however, the rush of blood coming from his nose after seeing the two in such a state.

**Authors Notes: **Wow, it felt weird writing this. I'm only 14, and I've never even had a kiss! So I had to get all my inspiration from other fanfics. Well, sorry for any OOCness, and I just HAD to add Lee in there,lol. Well, reviews are appreciated! Flames, which I'm pretty sure I'll get, I won't delete unless they go too far. Hope I gave ya'll something interesting to read!


End file.
